This project investigates the relationship between normal and malignant tumor vasculature to obtain information of potential use to clinical cancer diagnosis and therapy in the following areas: (1) a study of the general characteristics of neovascularity so that pharmacologic manipulation of tumor perfusion can be used to more selectively deliver intravascular tumoridical agents and diagnostic radiographic contrast agents, (2) a determination of the differences in attenuation coefficient between malignant and normal tissues using computed tomography scanning. Attempts to improve the diagnostic accuracy of CT scanning could then be systematically studied using conventional and experimental intravascular contrast agents.